1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition gelled by an organopolysiloxane, for removing make-up from around the eyes. This composition has a high level of tolerance, making it particularly suitable for removing make-up from around sensitive eyes. The invention applies both to the cosmetic and dermatological fields.
2. Discussion of the Background
The compositions for removing make-up from around the eyes which are conventionally used are generally in the form of a lotion or a milk. In addition, they contain preserving agents in order to provide microbiological protection and to prevent the growth of microorganisms. Microbial contamination of a composition is caused by the user when the product is taken up on his or her fingers. Furthermore, conventional make-up removers contain surfactants and oils which allow the removal of make-up.
Although very effective, these known compositions have a certain number of drawbacks. In particular, they are often difficult to take up and can run between the fingers. Moreover, they leave an uncomfortable and annoying residue or film on the eyes and/or the eyelids. Furthermore, the presence of preserving agents and/or surfactants can cause irritation of the eyes and/or the eyelids, which may result in redness, itching and stinging.
Skin cleansing compositions containing organopolysiloxane particles which ensure the removal of dirt and dead cells from the skin by a mechanical action (scrub) are known from document EP-A-295,886 to Dow Corning. However, these particles are not used to form a gelled composition of homogeneous appearance. In addition, the presence of these large-sized particles (larger than 3 .mu.m) makes these compositions unusable for removing make-up from around the eyes and particularly from around sensitive eyes. Lastly, compositions described in that document contain surfactants, and are thus not suitable for removing make-up from around sensitive eyes.
In view of the aforementioned deficiencies attendant with the prior art compositions for removing make-up, it is clear that there exists a need in the art for a composition for removal of make-up which is suitable for use on senstive eyes, and contains little or no preserving agent or surfactant.